mystery_of_the_orphanagefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Leonardo (IMS)
Andrew Leonardo is one of the IMS members. His nickname is Andrew. His first appearance was in the first chapter. However, he joined IMS in the end of the second chapter. He was told as a 16 years old student of class X-A who often late to attend classes, and even was given a nickname by Mr. Tanto, "The King of Being Late". He is Alicia Baskerville's crush. Andrew Leonardo adalah salah satu anggota IMS. Nama panggilannya adalah Andrew. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama. Namun, dia bergabung dengan IMS di akhir chapter kedua. Dia diceritakan sebagai siswa X-A berusia 16 tahun yang sering terlambat masuk kelas, dan bahkan diberi julukan oleh Pak Tanto, yaitu "Si Raja Telat". Dia adalah orang yang disukai oleh Alicia Baskerville. History Andrew has been in the orphanage since he was a baby. His parents left him in the orphanage with a letter stated that they couldn't take care of him after their divorce. He grew up as an introvert boy and were often bullied by the other orphans. After entering the third grade of elementary school, he met William Lee who later became his best friend. Willy told him not to be a weak guy and then teached him to attack back to the orphans who bullied him. Andrew felt so grateful and then found that bullying was fun. He then bullied lots of guys in school. However, he wasn't dare to bully girls because he didn't like to see girls crying. Because of that, now, he had become a rebellious guy. He often breaks the school's rules and loves to insult people, especially newcomers like Alice. He had had a crush on Fellicia since he was in the middle school. However, Fellicia didn't seem to like him back. His world changed after Fellicia's death in the first case. He couldn't believe that his first love had left him alone. After going through hard times, he finally managed to forget Fellicia and seemed to start being close with Alice. When the myterious murderies happened in the orphanage, he actually didn't care, but who the first victim was made him care. He began to think about how to investigate the case. In the second chapter, Alice found him in the rooftop and offered him to join the amateur detective club she's made together along with Catherine Maxwell, Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Marsha Gwen, and Samuel Ethan Wijaya. At first, he said that he needed time to think about it first. But he agreed in the end. After one of his classmates, Rosaline Bernadette joined them, they named themselves Infinite Mystery Seeker a.k.a IMS. Andrew sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak dia bayi. Orang tuanya meninggalkannya di panti asuhan beserta sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengurusnya setelah perceraian mereka. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang introver dan sering dibully oleh anak yatim-piatu yang lain. Setelah memasuki kelas tiga SD, dia bertemu William Lee yang nantinya menjadi sahabatnya. Willy menyuruhnya agar jangan menjadi pria lemah dan kemudian mengajarinya untuk menyerang balik pada anak-anak yatim piatu yang membullynya. Andrew merasa sangat senang dan menyadari bahwa membully itu menyenangkan. Dia kemudian membully banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah. Namun, dia tidak berani membully anak-anak perempuan karena dia tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Karena itu, sekarang, dia sudah menjadi seorang yang pembangkang. Dia sering melanggar aturan sekolah dan suka menghina orang, terutama pendatang baru seperti Alice. Dia sudah menyukai Fellicia sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP. Namun, Fellicia sepertinya tidak menyukainya balik. Dunianya berubah setelah kematian Fellicia dalam kasus pertama. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa cinta pertamanya telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah melalui waktu-waktu sulit, dia akhirnya berhasil melupakan Fellicia dan sepertinya mulai dekat dengan Alice. Saat pembunuhan-pembunuhan misterius terjadi di panti asuhan, dia sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi siapa korban pertamanya lah yang membuatnya peduli. Dia mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana menyelidiki kasus itu. Dalam chapter kedua, Alice menemuinya di loteng dan menawarinya bergabung dengan tim detektif amatir yang dibentuknya bersama Catherine Maxwell, Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Marsha Gwen, dan Samuel Ethan Wijaya. Awalnya, dia berkata bahwa dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tapi akhirnya, dia setuju untuk bergabung. Setelah salah satu teman sekelasnya, Rosaline Bernadette bergabung dengan mereka, mereka menamai diri mereka Infinite Mystery Seeker alias IMS. Character Andrew was an introvert guy when he was a child. But after he entered the third grade of elementary school, he became a rebellious guy. He has a good logic and can manage to get good scores without actually studying. However, he is still hated by the teachers because he likes to break the school's rules and treats teachers impolitely. Andrew adalah seorang introver saat dia kecil. Tapi setelah naik kelas 3 SD, dia menjadi seorang pembangkang. Dia memiliki logika yang bagus dan dapat memperoleh nilai bagus tanpa benar-benar belajar. Namun, dia tetap dibenci guru-guru karena dia suka melanggar aturan sekolah dan berlaku tidak sopan terhadap guru-guru. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)